Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 106
Major Events * Nezbitt appears and plans to Duel Serenity. Knowing of her inexperience at Dueling, Duke and Tristan negotiate and get Nezbitt to agree to a 3 vs 1 Duel. * Each player starts with a five-card hand, 4000 Life Points, and a Deck Master. The sequence of turns is: Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Nezbitt, repeat. * Duke, Tristan, and Serenity are forbidden from discussing strategies with each other. Any player(s) breaking this rule falls into a sea of radioactive waste and is automatically disqualified. * This is Serenity's first and only Duel in the series. * Tristan opens himself to attack so that Nezbitt will focus on him instead of Serenity. This does not work, and he resorts to sending his own monsters to intercept Nezbitt's attacks. When he sends his Deck Master ("Super Roboyarou") into such an attack, it is destroyed, and he is taken. Deck Masters * Serenity Wheeler: "Goddess with the Third Eye" * Duke Devlin: "Strike Ninja" * Tristan Taylor: "Super Roboyarou" * Nezbitt: "Robotic Knight" Featured Duel: Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin & Serenity Wheeler vs. Nezbitt, Part 1 Turn 1: Serenity Serenity Normal Summons "Shadow Tamer" in Attack Position (800/700). Turn 2: Tristan Tristan Normal Summons "Cyber Commander" in Attack Position (750/700). Turn 3: Duke Duke Normal Summons "The 13th Grave" in Defense Position (1200/900). Turn 4: Nezbitt Nezbitt Normal Summons "Giga-Tech Wolf" in Attack Position (1200/1400). "Giga-Tech Wolf" attacks and destroys "Shadow Tamer" (Serenity: 4000 → 3600). Nezbitt activates his Deck Master's ability: by discarding 3 Machine-Type monsters ("Ground Attacker Bugroth", "Cyber Falcon" and "Oni Tank T-34"), he inflicts 500 damage to each of his opponents (Serenity: 3600 → 3100) (Tristan: 4000 → 3500) (Duke: 4000 → 3500). Nezbitt Sets a card. Turn 5: Serenity Serenity Normal Summons "The Forgiving Maiden" in Attack Position (850/2000) accidentally, intending to place her in Defense Position. Turn 6: Tristan Tristan attempts to use "Block Attack" to switch "The Forgiving Maiden" to Defense Position, but Nezbitt negates it with "Riryoku Field". Turn 7: Duke Duke Normal Summons "Yaranzo" in Defense Position (1300/1500). Duke Sets a card. Turn 8: Nezbitt Nezbitt Tributes "Giga-Tech Wolf" to Tribute Summon "Machine King" in Attack Position (2200/2000). "Machine King's" effect allows it to gain 100 ATK for every Machine-Type monster on the field ("Machine King": 2200 → 2400). "Machine King" attacks "The Forgiving Maiden". Tristan orders "Cyber Commander" to intercept the attack. "Cyber Commander" is destroyed. (Tristan: 3500 → 1850) ("Machine King": 2400 → 2300). Nezbitt activates "Card of Sanctity", allowing all duelists to draw until they have 6 cards in their hand. (NOTE: "Card of Sanctity's" real-life effect allows you to remove every card from your hand and on your field then you draw until you have 2 cards in your hand). Nezbitt discards 3 Machine-Type monsters ("Cannon Soldier", "Gradius' Option" and one unseen monster) to activate his Deck Master's ability, once again inflicting 500 damage to each of his opponents (Serenity: 3100 → 2600) (Tristan: 1850 → 1350) (Duke: 3500 → 3000). Nezbitt Sets a card. Turn 9: Serenity Serenity Normal Summons "Lady Panther" in Defense Position (1400/1300). Then, she switches "The Forgiving Maiden" to Defense Position. Turn 10: Tristan Tristan Normal Summons "Command Angel" in Defense Position (1200/1900). Turn 11: Duke Duke Normal Summons "Dark Assailant" in Defense Position (1200/1200). Nezbitt activates "Backup Soldier", returning "Giga-Tech Wolf", "Cyber Falcon" and "Ground Attacker Bugroth" from his Graveyard to his hand. Then, he discards them to once again activate his Deck Master's ability, inflicting 500 damage to each of his opponents (Serenity: 2600 → 2100) (Tristan: 1350 → 850) (Duke: 3000 → 2500). Turn 12: Nezbitt Nezbitt activates "Clockwork Night", switching all monsters on his opponents' field into Machine-Type monsters and reducing their ATK by 500 ("Lady Panther": 1400 → 900) ("The Forgiving Maiden": 850 → 350) ("Command Angel": 1200 → 700) ("Dark Assailant": 1200 → 700) ("Yaranzo": 1300 → 800) ("The 13th Grave": 1200 → 700). Because his opponents now control 6 Machine-Type monsters, "Machine King" gains 600 Attack Points, plus another 500 due to the final effect of "Clockwork Night" ("Machine King": 2300 → 2900 → 3400). Nezbitt then activates "Short Circuit", switching all monsters on his opponents' field into Attack Position. "Machine King" attacks "The Forgiving Maiden". Tristan orders his Deck Master, "Super Roboyarou", to take the hit, also activating his ability: Setting 1 card and increasing his ATK by 1000 ("Super Roboyarou": 1200 → 2200). Despite the increase, "Super Roboyarou" is still not powerful enough to beat "Machine King". With his Deck Master destroyed, Tristan loses and his digital body falls into the radioactive pit below. (NOTE: The difference in ATK would have caused Tristan to lose the Duel anyway.) Duel concludes next episode. Differences In Adaptations * As usual, there's a shiny light added to the US version where "Giga-Tech Wolf" bites "Shadow Tamer's" shoulder. * In the Japanese, Shizuka is shown being hit by the attack. This sequence is cut in the US version and replaced by the fall from later in the episode. * "The Forgiving Maiden" was redesigned in the US version to make her less nun-like. * Just like with Gansley and Crump, in the US version Nezbitt's face is added over his Deck Master. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes